Evelia
"...I can answer your questions, but I won't give you the orb. It's dangerous, and you're all a bit violent." 'Appearance:' Light brown hair and blue eyes. Wears fashionable, but sensible clothes from the mainland, sometimes with a lab-coat on top. 'Personality:' Intelligent and inquisitive, but often naive and impulsive. She can be somewhat moody, and easily offended. 'History:' When Evelia's father died, Evelia was taken under the wing of her father's good friend, and her own personal hero, Professor Willow. Evelia began helping the professor as his assistant at an early age. When she was about 14 years old, the professor accepted a position in Moiria, and Evelia gladly followed. Through their research in Moira, Willows lab made several groundbreaking discoveries, including the cure to several genetic diseases in pokemon. Evelia is not certain when the professor began his affiliation with Team Rocket, but Willow's lab came under official control of the organization about a year ago. As research continued, the methods became more intrusive and cruel, and the goals shifted more toward creating more powerful pokemon through genetic engineering. Evelia refused to abide by this, and vowed to stop the Team Rocket's plans to hurt any more people or pokemon. She stole several research subjects, as well as the plans to a mysterious tradeoff that Team Rocket had been planning. After busting the exchange, and stealing the orb, Evelia flied, searching for someone who could aid in her fight with Team Rocket. 'Abilities:' *'Underdog: '''Evelia is better at training young and cute pokemon, as can utilize their hidden potential. 'Team: * 'Elizibeth '(Kirlia): Her first pokemon, who she trusts the most. Brave, despite her stature and fragility. * 'Cleopatra '(Dratini): Genetically modified shiny stolen from team rocket. Evelia has a soft spot for her past suffering. * 'Albert '(Charmander): A gift from her father, who protects her in his place. * 'Genghis '(Rhyhorn): Very tough, and her favorite mode of transportation. Proud and honorable. * 'Teddy '(Carnivine): A bit intimidating for her usual tastes, but his mirthful attitude earned him his name. '''Relationships *'Annabelle: '''Finds her compassion and ability to remain cool admirable, but her flirtations are a bit obtuse... *'Cyrus: He seems to be the most friendly and relaxed member of the group, which is greatly needed. Sympathizes with his struggles of facing his fears. *Vessin: He seems rather harsh and violent, as well as a bit shifty. However his passion may prove to be a very noble feature. *Rhiannon:' More than a little rude. But her confidence has helped Evelia find the courage to fight, instead of run away. *'Islief: Might be the most grounded one. She seems tough and resourceful. *Iudas: She's surprised and grateful of his support when she revealed the truth. May be rash, but the most genuine of the group, it seems. *Professor Willow: ' Her mentor... *'Kyle: Avoid! *Clarice: She seems smart. Perhaps Evelia should talk to her. *Slowqueen: ' Majestic and wise! But she really thinks about boys too much... 'Phone: '''(988) 809-0049 Contacts: Work - 988- 230-0341 Category:Characters Category:PCs